Dora Marquez
Dora, the main character, is a young girl who embarks on a trip in every episode in order to find something or help somebody. She asks the viewers at home to help her find new ways to reach places with the help of Map. She also teaches viewers Spanish, introducing them to short words and phrases. Dora has a positive view of the characters she meets, failing even to hold a grudge against the mischievous fox, Swiper, who continually attempts to steal items from her party. She acts against villains only when it seems that compromise is impossible, and even in these cases, fails to display actual anger. She gives others a chance to try their hands at tasks even when she herself might have an easier time with them. Dora values her family, whom she loves openly, though she spends little time indoors at home with them. She tries to introduce her traditions and customs, subtly and without compulsion, to those who are not familiar with them. Dora is fond of Boots, who became her best friend when she saved his beloved red boots from being swiped by Swiper. Dora enjoys sports. She played on a baseball team with Boots and her other friends and was coached by her father (who has never been depicted as having other employment). She loves and excels at soccer. Dora is also a musician, skilled at playing a wooden flute. Dora can also play the piano. The character was voiced by Kathleen Herles until she was replaced by Caitlin Sanchez. Dora is a Latina. Early concepts of Dora had her as a blond girl of European ancestry. The character was originally based on a niece, Lilli, of Rick Velleu, one of the creators of the show. Appearances in Fanfictions Hollywood World Dora debuts in the series's restarting episode, Opening the Door-a into Team Rocket, as a member of Team Rocket, thinking it was an explorer team. She finally quits at the end of the episode after realizing the truth thanks to her cousin, Diego. She was not known to have any Pokemon until This Is Love, when she has shown to own an Igglybuff. Full Moon's Full Pokemon Journey Dora reappeared, she is revealed to have grown up and with her Igglybuff in The Dora To Evolution! and was shown to have a new Pokémon, Lillipup on her team. She confronted a former team, Team Rocket, Lillipup tried battling it but was quickly defeated by Counter, Rockruff tried to attack it with Rock Throw but was also defeated by Counter. Dora began to worry, but Igglybuff reassured her that she'll be fine, during the fight, Igglybuff evolved into Jigglypuff and defeats Team Rocket. Pokémon On Hand Wigglytuff_and_Chatot_anime.png|Igglybuff → Jigglypuff → Wigglytuff ♀ Sima Herdier.png|Lillipup → Herdier ♀ Olivia Lycanroc anime.png|Rockruff → Lycanroc ♂ Steenee_looking_for_Mallow.jpg|Bounsweet → Steenee ♀ Dora_Kirlia.png|Ralts → Kirlia ♀ Serena sylveon worries.JPG|Eevee → Sylveon ♀ Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Trainers with a Jigglypuff Category:Trainers with a Rockruff